Kenshin VS Battousai
by kazumigirl
Summary: The sequal to "Battousai VS. Kenshin" Now that the two are combined once again, everyone is happy. But the truth is they're still completely different. Now witness the daily life of kenshin/Battousai, and how will Kaoru react to Battousai coming back? R
1. Default Chapter

Kenshin VS. Battousai

Disclaimer: Oh, how can I put this? I do not own Lulouni Kenshin?

Man in law-authorized black suit: No

Erika: I do not own Ruronnie Kenshin?

M.I.L.A.B.S: Nuh-Uh

Erika: *sighs*: I don't  own Rurouni Kenshin

M.I.L.A.B.S: That's better

Erika: *whispering* Yet

Author's note: Some of you have asked for this, and I've been thinking of a way to do it. Well, I thought about it and here's your sequal to "Battousai VS. Kenshin"

Kaoru smiled cheerfully as she did the laundry. It was a beautiful day, and everything was going well. Yahiko was pointing and laughing at Sanosuke, who had just spilled his sake all over his lap. Ayame and Suzume were visiting, playing with their Uncle Kenny. 

Yes, everything was good. Even if she did find holes in Yahiko's underwear, and bits of food in his pocket, and some sort of spying plans in his shirt. 

"Auntie Kaoru, come play with us!" Ayame called.

Kaoru smiled.

"Okay, I'm almost done with this." She replied.

Kenshin, squatting on the ground bounicing the ball, began to whine along with the three and five year old.

"Miss Kaoru, let it go, I'll do that later, that I will." He said.

Sanosuke, who had the hysterical Yahiko in a headlock, looked at her too.

"Yah, Yahiko will do that."

The ten year old's laughter abruptly stopped.

"Says who?!" He demanded.

While Sanosuke and Yahiko began to argue back and forth, Kaoru approached Kenshin and the two girls.

"Ten minutes." She said.

"Hours." Suzume replied.

"Days." Ayame added.

Kaoru chuckled.

"Let's just play."

The two girls cheered and tried to take the ball from Kenshin, but he quickly held it out of their reach. They puffed out their cheeks and began to jump for it.

"Uncle Kenny! Give us the ball!" They demanded together.

Kenshin smiled.

"If you answer three questions, I will give you the ball, that I will. First quest-"

"Kenshin's got a ball!" Yahiko shouted, pointing at the red haired rurouni.

"And he's keeping it away!" Sanosuke added, with gigantic eyes.

They looked at eachother and nodded, then slowly looked at Kenshin.

"Uh-Oh." Kenshin said, knowing what was about to happen.

"Get 'em!" 

In a matter of seconds, Kenshin was running with the ball from everyone but Kaoru. She found the game a little childish, and if Megumi were to approach the dojo and catch her playing such a silly game, she would definantly keep the title "Racoon Girl" for the rest of her life.

"Ugly, c'mon! Kenshin's getting away." Yahiko said, stopping to face Kaoru.

"I still have to finish the laundry." Kaoru replied, shaking her head.

Ayame stopped.

"Suzume, get on my shoulders. We'll catch Uncle Kenny faster that way." She told the younger sibling.

Suzume nodded and hopped on her back. Then, the two of them took off.

Sanosuke looked at Yahiko.

"Yahiko, get on my back. We can't let Kenshin escape."

Yahiko scrambled up the older man.

"Go, Midnight!" He said, kicking poor Sanosuke.

Sanosuke frowned at him.

"I'm not a horse."

As the four of them (Suzume riding Ayame, and Yahiko on Sanosuke) chased Kenshin and the ball, a cherry blossom petal fell on Kaoru's hand.

She looked at it sadly. Ever since Kenshin and her had admitted their feelings to eachother (After a horrible ordeal with a twist of personality), Kaoru had been happy.

She finally felt as if she could depend on someone. Not like a parent depend. More of a trusting depend. Like it was her job, as well as privelage to trust Kenshin. 

But, everytime she looked into Kenshin's eyes, she could see a tiny fleck of gold. The Battousai. It was like he was trapped within Kenshin. She loved Kenshin, but she had loved him as Battousai, too.  It was crazy, since they were the same person, but very true.

Her thoughts were interuppted by Yahiko's screams of fear. She followed the sound and saw Sanosuke on the edge of a hill, teetering.

"I'm gonna fall!" He said, swaying wildly.

  
Yahiko dug his nails into him.

"Don't fall!"

"I'm gonna fall!"

"Please don't fall!"

Kenshin sprang up from behind a rock and hurled the ball at them. Sanosuke caught the ball, but lost his balance.

"Woops." Kenshin said, glancing down the hill.

Sanosuke and Yahiko went tumbling down the hill.

Suzume and Ayame approached.

"They falled!" Suzume said.

From the bottom of the hill, they heard Sanosuke groan.

"I'm okay." He called up.

Kenshin smiled, and squatted down.

"You have the ball now, that you do." He teased.

Ayame suddenly sprang down in a run.

"Ayame, no!" Kenshin said, flying down after her.

"Uncle Sano! Yahiko! Are you alright?" She asked, still running.

As predicted, she tripped and fell. Sanosuke scrambled to his feet, and waited to catch her. Kenshin was fast enough to catch up to her, and got her in his arms, then slid down the rest of the way.

Suzume, now crying at the top, ran to get Kaoru.

Kenshin took Ayame's chin in his hand.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"No." She whimpered.

Kenshin wiped grass and dirt from her face.

"Why not?" He asked, sweetly.

Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"I wet myself."

Kenshin picked her up, cooing sweet, soothing words to her, and began to head back up.

Sanosuke squinted at Yahiko.

"You didn't pee on me, did you?"

Yahiko smiled evily.

"I don't know, that was a pretty scary fall. Why, do you feel wet?"

Sanosuke punched him.

"C'mon, let's go back."

Meanwhile, in Kenshin's mind, Battousai spoke.

"This is ridiculous, I'm carrying some brat who fell down a small hill and urinated all over herself." He said.

Kenshin frowned.

"Shutup." He thought, in his own rurouni voice.

To Be Continued (If your reviews choose to do so)

Author's 2nd note: If this gets good enough, I'll make it funnier and sweeter, and sexier each time! *Fans of all genres clap and cheer*


	2. Kenshin VS Battousai: Part 2

Kenshin VS. Battousai: Part 2

Author's note: Hope you like it! Any suggestions, or confused questions can come in reviews or emails to me! I hate it when I confuse the reader!

Kenshin had just changed Ayame's clothes.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked.

The five year old nodded.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Kenny." She wimpered.

Kenshin put her in his lap and stroked her hair.

"Why?" He asked.

She looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"Because I went down the hill when you told me not to and wet myself!" With that, she began to cry.

Kenshin pulled her closer.

"Oh, Ayame, it's okay. It was happening much too fast for you to actually listen, that it was."

She sniffled again and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled at her.

"It's alright, that it is."

He put the small child down.

"Think you should go find your sister before she tries to put Sano in your kimono and make him the new Ayame?" He asked.

The five year old giggled.

"Okay."

She skipped away. Kenshin sat down and sighed.

"Oh boy, that was tiring." He said.

Kaoru smiled, watching from the doorway. Kenshin was so sweet! So gentle and loving. He was like a mother.

"That was stupid."

Kaoru's smile immediately faded. She saw Kenshin's eyes were the same golden yellow as Battousai's.

Suddenly, they turned violet again.

"I'd better go start dinner, or Yahiko and Sanosuke might start eating grass." With a small chuckle Kenshin stood up and began to exit the room.

Kaoru high tailed it to the kitchen and stood there, pretending she had been there all along. Kenshin walked in and smiled at her.

"Well ,are you hungry, Miss Kaoru?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Oh, no, Yahiko and Sanosuke probably are. And the girls, but I'm just fine."

Kenshin put a hand to her forehead.

"Are you sick? No, you feel cool. Well, it'll be a little while, so you have time to work up an appetite." He said.

Kaoru smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, yah."

Sometimes Kenshin was just plain corny.

Yahiko suddenly busted in, laughing hysterically. Sanosuke was hot on his heels.

"Birds and flowers, emmit my power, old lake Keko." Yahiko sang in a deep voice.

Kaoru and Kenshin looked confused.

"Yahiko, why are you bellowing like that?" Kenshin asked.

Yahiko cracked up.

"Because Sano sang like that while he was taking a pee."

Sanosuke grabbed him.

"Not true!"

Yahiko laughed.

"Very true!"

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin and Kaoru and shook his head.

"Don't listen to him. He's not telling the truth."

Yahiko nodded.

"Do listen to me, I speak nothing but the truth."

Kaoru just rolled her eyes and walked away. Kenshin followed her.

She turned around to see that his eyes were littered with specks of gold.

"Kenshin?" She asked.

He looked down sheepishly.

"Uh, yah, that I am."

She smiled cocking an eyebrow.

"Battousai, you could do a better job of immitating your other self than that." She said.

Battousai, with a little bit of Kenshin in his eyes looked up.

"Okay, you got me, that you did."

Kaoru's smile turned bigger.

"That you did?" She thought.

He looked a lot like Battousai, but his eyes were slightly bigger than Battousai's, and even though they were now yellow, scattered hints of violet shone. Was he now half and half.

They sat there in awkward silence for a minute, before hearing Sanosuke sing.

"Birds and flowers, emmit my power." He sounded very silly.

"Uncle Sano, you sound weird." Ayame and Suzume squealed with laughter.

Kaoru and... well, Kentousai, smiled.

"Hey, pick me up too!"  Yahiko yelled. 

They could see part of Sanosuke hobbling around with Suzume on his shoulders, and Yahiko and Ayame in his arms.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin to see that he was moving closer to her. She turned red. He kissed her slowly and gently, but kept it firm and firey. He truly was, both the Battousai and the wanderer.

But why? She had just heard him earlier as Kenshin, and the Battousai, seperately! What could be going on. 

Her thoughts were suddenly interuppted by Kenshin pulling away. And he was Kenshin. His bright, violet eyes shone with happiness.

"Now I really have to go get started on dinner, that I do." He said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

She nodded.

To Be Continued...if your reviews choose so.

What will happen if Battousai and Kenshin can't get along?


End file.
